A Hundred Glimpses Of Fire And Ice
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: The fire melts the ice, which in turn drowns the fire before vaporizing, leaving nothing in its wake. Perhaps they were simply not meant to be together; perhaps fate had doomed them from the very beginning. But Sephiroth and Genesis couldn't help loving each other anyway.
1. Introduction

**My notes: A hundred theme challenge with a Sephiroth and Genesis pairing through the whole thing! I just love this couple! Please note that not all of these small stories fit together. These stories range from fuzzy, cute, happy, sad, depressing to just plain crazy ones. Some chapters are quite short, though, but then again, some are a bit longer.**

**Please review and tell me which one you liked the most. If you even liked any of them... Reviews make me happy, which cause me to write more! **

**Warnings: Sex between men, relationship between men, cursing, violence, a few minor OCs, character death, spoilers and so on. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Believe me, you'll get along just fine with Genesis." Angeal said, a little too cheerily for Sephiroth's taste. "We have known each other since childhood, he's a great guy. A little quirky, perhaps, but with a good heart."

He and Angeal had met by chance in a training room just two weeks ago, and had hit off perfectly and rapidly became friends. Sephiroth appreciated that the older man didn't seem to fear him and had such a calm and even temperament. He was also good at sparring, and didn't blabber unnecessary. He was everything Sephiroth could ever want in a friend. He also happened to be Sephiroth's first and only friend, but the silver-haired warrior couldn't help but to hope to gain another today. The way Angeal praised this Genesis person, he sounded like an amazing man.

They walked down the corridor, and Angeal unlocked a door with the name "G. Rhapsodos" on it. So he had his friend's entrance code... How curious, Sephiroth thought, to have such trust in another human being. He couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever feel that way about someone...

The sight which met them... was not what the General had expected. He had perhaps expected a large man, like him and Angeal - a warrior. A man that was down to earth and gruffly friendly.

He couldn't be more wrong. This rather short, lithe person had brilliant, red hair and did **not **look like a warrior. No, this man didn't look like a warrior at all. Instead, he was holding a book of what seemed to be poems, and he moved like some sort of aristocrat, not a soldier. He gave a smug smirk at the two larger men who had just entered his apartment.

"Ah, 'Geal." he said with a slightly sardonic and dramatic voice. "There you are. And I presume this is your little friend then?"

If Sephiroth was even slightest prone to showing emotion, he might have shown shock at that exclamation. No one had ever, **ever **called him "little". How... odd. He was over two meters tall and broad-shouldered as well as very muscular, and this... man was perhaps 1,75 and kind of slim, even if he was not completely without muscles. He stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Sephiroth." he said awkwardly and held out his hand to the older man. At the same time he kept his face neural, he cursed himself on the inside. Why did he have to sound so stiff when talking to young men his own age?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sephiroth." Genesis said and took his hand with an unnecessary flourish. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos." His grip was surprisingly sturdy as he shook Sephiroth's hand. Hidden strength, Sephiroth noted. Not to be underestimated.

Angeal smiled broadly and clasped a hand on each of their shoulders. "I have a feeling that this is the start of a wonderful friendship." he proclaimed, and Sephiroth dearly hoped he was right. This eccentric redhead... intrigued him in a way no one had ever done before. He wanted to know more about this eccentric but fascinating creature, but he was afraid of reaching out to him. Not so much about getting shunned or rejected, but rather he feared getting burnt by those roaring flames which seemed to be the very soul of Genesis Rhapsodos...


	2. Love

Love didn't come easy to any of them. Both had experienced bad childhoods, where love surely wasn't included.

Genesis with his parents in Banora. He had been given any material thing that he had ever wished for, but in the end, that wasn't what a child truly needed. Genesis mother had been uninterested in children, preferring the company of other high-class ladies. His father had never taken interest in him, claiming he was too weak and sickly for him to spend his precious time on. Genesis had truly hated himself during his childhood. He cried too easily, he was too weak... That was why he now never showed any emotion other than smugness and confidence, and why he trained and trained and trained until he threw up in exhaustion. He would **never **be a waste of time again! Never...

Sephiroth, on the other hand, didn't grow up in a family. Well, not a proper family, at least. He had grown up in the labs of Shinra, with Hojo and other scientists as his only company for his first 13 years before he was introduced into the military. There, in the labs, he was forced to do cruel, and sometimes completely pointless, tests every day and night. He had used to fantasize about his parents. What they looked like, if they ever thought of him, if they missed him... Then, at the age of ten, Hojo had stomped all over that dream by telling him of his heritage. The day Sephiroth learned that Hojo had sired him, was the first time he ever cried.

So when they met, befriended each other and eventually entered a tentative and hesitant relationship, love wasn't easy for them to handle. But they promised each other that they would manage.

Somehow.


	3. Light

Genesis liked the light. He loved to feel it against his closed eyelids as he turned his face upwards against the sun, loved how it made his hair almost _burn_ in a very attractive color that made Sephiroth unable to tear his gaze away from it. But real light, from the sun, was a rare thing indeed in the gloomy and grey city of Midgar, where heavy smoke always clouded the sky. The artificial light of light-bulbs could never quite replace that, and Genesis found he absolutely loathed the pale light they provided.

It made everything so dull. So boring. It caused no mysterious shadows. It showed you in all your naked glory. It was unrelenting and unforgiving. Any small little flaw it gave away for the world to see. And mock.

Genesis didn't like flaws. He had been raised and _designed_ to detest flaws.

Therefore, in his and Sephiroth's shared apartment high in the Shinra Tower, only candlelight was allowed when darkness began to settle in the evenings. Thankfully, Sephiroth indulged him, like he usually did, and allowed Genesis to do as he wished. As a reward, Genesis made sure to buy rose and vanilla scented candles to use for when they made love.


	4. Dark

It was a very well kept secret that the cocky Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was afraid of the dark. Only two men knew; Angeal and, of course, Sephiroth himself.

Genesis would have nightmares; shaking, sobbing and _clawing_ as if trying to escape something… or someone.

Sephiroth just took whatever abuse came his way during those fits, and when Genesis eventually woke up, sobbing quietly in the aftermath, he pretended not to have noticed, faking sleep so that his beloved may keep some small part of his dignity. He knew how important that was to his lover. He also pretended not to notice how Genesis skirted around shadows and darkness when awake, how he lit up candles as soon as dusk began to settle, how he pressed his lighter body against Sephiroth if forced into the dark.

People always viewed him as socially inept, and he was, but he always tried his very best with Genesis, his beloved little spitfire. So when they lay in the darkness together, be it in their apartment or on the field, he always held his redhead close to stave off the threats of the shadows which only Genesis knew of.

He could only hope it was enough.


	5. Seeking Solace

Sometimes, the fallen hero wished he could seek solace in his lover's welcoming arms.

Then, the fallen hero remembered he had told his lover to go rot.

Then, the fallen hero remembered that his lover was probably dead by now.

Then, the crazy ate a little more of the fallen hero's being.

The world would never be the same when the fallen hero was done with it, and unlike the lover, he would never be just a memory.


	6. Break Away

Every since the first time Sephiroth laid his eyes on the fiery enigma that was Genesis Rhapsodos, he had been utterly enthralled by him. His looks, his voice, his personality, his inner _fire _- it was simply too much to resist for the sheltered General of Shinra. He was drawn to the other man like a moth to the flames. He knew he would get burned badly one day, but he was just unable to break away.

But right now, he couldn't care less.


	7. Heaven

Many mighty men have preached about heaven during the centuries and millenniums. Some have claimed seeing it, some experiencing it. Genesis knows for sure that they are all liars.

For he has experienced true heaven in the arms of his lover, and he knows he is the only one to ever have been so close to the man, the dark angel by the name of Sephiroth.

When Sephiroth goes down on him, Genesis cries to the skies in bliss. Sephiroth cups his cock and balls, gently at first, but then grows eager and rougher in his stroking. A pink tongue peeks out between those perfect, pale lips and touch the head of Genesis' erection where a creamy drop of cum threatens to escape. Genesis screams. It feels so good he can't resist. He fists handfuls of that long, thick silver mane, and Sephiroth allows him. He almost seems to enjoy the tugging and twisting of his hair. It's almost as much of a turn-on as the now steady licking on his cock. That Sephiroth allows him to touch that hair, which he is so sensitive about and allows no other to touch even a strand of. It's so hot Genesis almost blows his load right onto that beautiful face!

Sephiroth loves it when he screams in bliss; Genesis sees and _feels_ that very clearly. Sephiroth's strange cat-slit pupils dilate until they're nearly round; an effect that never fails to arouse Genesis even more. Furthermore, when Genesis cries out loud, Sephiroth grows even more eager in his licking and sucking, as well as growing rougher in his handling of Genesis.

Genesis loves that. He's no fragile spring flower that needs only affection and gentle care. No, he's a warrior who thrives on hard romps with a domineering, strong man. And Sephiroth is more than able to provide just that. His strong, enhanced grip bruises Genesis hips just perfectly while his bites litter his inner tights with dark marks of possession. His mouth is wet and hot as he sucks Genesis' cock with fervor, his sword-roughened hand cupping his balls in a firm grip.

So Genesis screams out loud, the pure bliss provided by his lover showing him the true meaning of heaven; a place he can only reach with his angel.


	8. Innocence

Connecting the word "innocent" with the name "Sephiroth" was not something many people on the Planet did. In fact, Genesis was quite sure he was the only one who did.

But he was. Innocent, that is. Sephiroth was innocent. So unaware of other people's malice, of hidden intentions. Genesis had pitied the younger man when they had met, and he had realized just how clueless the young General was. So he had set out to teach him things he should have learned years ago.

Genesis wasn't really teacher-material, but he did think he had done a rather good job with Sephiroth. He had taught him of sarcasm, humor and friendship to begin with. Then... things had started to develop into something deeper.

Sephiroth had not been unaware of sexual intercourse when they had met, even if he had never practiced it with anyone. Hojo had apparently thought it proper to teach him biology, at least. But then again, that was Hojo's favorite field, after all. But when Genesis first came onto the taller man, he hadn't reacted to the flirting at all. Feeling slighted, Genesis had stormed off, his pride deeply wounded. He had never been rejected before, and the shame burned his vain spirit.

Poor Sephiroth had been so confused. Genesis was ashamed to think of it afterwards. He had thought Sephiroth rejected him, when the truth was that he just didn't understand the implications Genesis made. It had taken trusty Angeal to carefully spell out for Sephiroth just what Genesis wanted from him, and that yes, two men could be together like that. Then Sephiroth had been eager, when he knew what Genesis had meant with his lewd comments, and they had hooked up.

Neither had regretted it so far.

So Sephiroth had gotten a lot of experience while being with Genesis, but there was much more for him to teach his younger lover. But there was just something so alluring about Sephiroth's innocence, something which Genesis didn't dare taint too much. He loved his Sephiroth, his dark but yet innocent angel, just the way he was.


	9. Drive

Genesis couldn't say he had a problem with driving. He just preferred not to. Unfortunately, he was too high-ranked to get a common chauffeur, and had to settle for a Turk. Genesis didn't particularly care for Turks. They were lewd and smelled of smoke and cheap food and booze. So lower class, or so Genesis thought of it.

So when Genesis entered the garage via the elevator, Sephiroth a faithful shadow one step behind him as usual, and saw that mouthy redheaded Turk with the sloppy clothing waiting by the car, he wrinkled his delicate nose in disgust. He huffed in indignation, put his nose in the air and strutted over to the car, his heels clicking rather loudly against the concrete floor. The Turk smirked at him, a fag hanging limply from the corner of his lips. Then the smirk faltered somewhat when he noticed the looming General behind Genesis, who was looking as icy as always. Genesis himself gained a smirk at that. People were always so intimidated by Sephiroth. It was amusing.

The redheaded Turk spat out his cigarette, stomped lazily at it and saluted _very _sloppily to the two men. "General. Commander." he greeted with a Midgar-slum drawl.

"Turk." Sephiroth greeted coolly before Genesis could. Genesis huffed slightly, before pressing a small kiss to Sephiroth's rigid chin, which was the highest part of the man he could reach without pulling him down. And that wasn't an option, because he knew how Sephiroth hated public displays of affection.

"Behave while I'm gone." he chastised teasingly to his lover instead, while the Turk opened the door for him. "I should be back in a few hours. Love you." He stepped inside.

"Same." Sephiroth grunted before shooing away the Turk to close the door himself. Genesis had to smile a wry smile. His man was such a cave-man from time to time. It was sexy, but only because it was Sephiroth doing it. The door closed and the Turk, who Genesis had never bothered to learn the name of, got in.

While waiting for the Turk to get going, Genesis was mentally going through what he was buying today on his little shopping-spree. Sephiroth had given him his own credit card in exchange for not having to go with him. That man was so painfully cute. Hm... New silk sheets never hurt and-

"So, sweet-cheeks..." Genesis was startled back to reality by that rude, lewd and **perverted **Turk who was currently twisting his skinny body to look back at Genesis, who was seated in the backseat.

"What did you just call me?" he hissed in return. He felt his cheeks heat up in indignation. How dare he?!

The Turk seemed completely unaffected, if not a tad amused. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the man. Scratch that, he thought with malice; he narrowed his eyes at that skinny _rat_. Oh dear Goddess, the disgusting thing had a boner! Oh, Goddess! Genesis grimaced in disgust.

"Well..." the Turk drawled, still showing no sign of backing down or getting the car started. Genesis felt his left hand twitch in want of summoning a fire ball and throwing it at this highly annoying twerp. Why did people fear Seph but not him?!

"I was thinking that now when the big guy's gone we could head over to my apartment and have a little fun, yo." the Turk said with a scandalous wink. "I'm sure I could show you a good time. I bet the General is as cold and commanding in the bed as outside, huh? Yeah, I could show you a _great _time, Commander..."

Genesis opened his mouth to protest or cuss at the man - he wasn't sure which - when the door was yanked open. Or perhaps that was the wrong word for it, as the door was _ripped _off its hinges by a furious Sephiroth whose eyes were blazing with rage.

Surprisingly gently, despite his rage, Sephiroth plucked Genesis out of the car, holding him close to his bare chest in a possessive manner.

Dear Goddess, Genesis thought to himself once more. Was it wrong that this really turned him on?!

Sephiroth bent down slightly to focus his terrifying glare on the frozen with fear, stricken-looking Turk who looked like he was trying to figure out if he should try to flee or pee his pants. Or possibly both. "You." he growled out. "Stay the fuck away from Commander Rhapsodos. He's **mine**. If you ever go anywhere near him or say anything to him ever again I'll fucking kill you."

And with that, Sephiroth turned around, his hair whipping around him dramatically and with Genesis still held tightly against his chest in a protective manner. When he began to stalk away from the scene, most probably to screw Genesis senseless in an attempt to calm himself, Genesis couldn't resist the temptation to peer over his lover's iron-clad shoulder to taunt the Turk. "By the way, _rat_. Sephiroth is not only sexy as hell and a _great _lover; he's also a real snuggle-bunny. So believe me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to offer me. At all." He shot another nasty smirk at the Turk before the elevator doors closed behind him and Sephiroth, and Genesis soon found himself pressed up against the wall, kissed into oblivion by a possessive and horny Sephiroth. Whatever. He could go shopping some other day, he thought as he kissed back and added some tongue into it. A possessive Sephiroth was _sexy_.


	10. Breathe Again

Sephiroth stared at Angeal's tears with nothing but fascination. He had never seen the man cry before. The Commander didn't sob or shake while crying, Sephiroth noted idly. Silent tears trailed down his stoic face as he stared at Sephiroth, as if awaiting a reply of some kind.

Perhaps he did. Sephiroth didn't know. He had a vague idea of Angeal telling him something before, but he couldn't remember what. He felt empty, except that small hint of surprise at the other man's tears. He saw Angeal's mouth opening again, and moving as if speaking, but still Sephiroth heard nothing. He just watched those lips form silent words. What was wrong with Angeal? He tried asking, but found himself unable to. It was as if he was frozen to the spot, unable to move or say anything. Or hear anything, apparently.

Huh.

Angeal kept looking more and more upset as he got nothing out of the General, and suddenly Sephiroth noticed young Zack appearing behind Angeal, eyes red-rimmed and swollen for some reason, along with several Turks who eyed him very nervously, as if they expected him to lash out at them. How silly. Why would he attack them, even if he could?

And suddenly Lazard was there as well. The Director gently pushed Angeal aside to stand before Sephiroth. His mouth too moved as he spoke, and now some parts seemed to reach Sephiroth's ears;

"I'm so sorry... Nothing we could do... We tried... Do you want to... Stopped breathing..."

Sephiroth only caught small fragments of the man's speech. Lazard too seemed upset and almost scared as he gazed up on Sephiroth. But those last two words really got his sluggish brain going. Stopped... breathing? Who...?

"What?" he managed to push out, his voice raspy as if he had screamed, though he had no memory of doing so. Lazard flinched.

"Genesis... stopped breathing during his Mako treatment. He died shortly after." Lazard said carefully, as if scared what kind of reaction his words would provoke. "...I thought Angeal told you? Something went wrong, but it was an accident of some sorts, and we're currently investigating the cause for..."

Sephiroth would hear no more. He knew he had to find Genesis. He didn't listen to any more of Lazard's droning, and almost mindlessly he started forward suddenly, forcing Lazard to jump out of his way, lest he get crushed by Sephiroth's superior weight. The Turks jumped in fright of his sudden movement, and drew their guns to point them at him. Sephiroth ignored them. Suddenly the President appeared, opening his mouth as if he had something to say, but Sephiroth ignored him as well. He ignored them all. He stepped inside an elevator.

Halfway down to the lab, it suddenly stopped. Idly, Sephiroth looked at the screen. It had been manually stopped from the outside. Huh. As if that would stop him. He summoned Masamune to his hand, taking some small comfort in its familiar weight, and cut the floor open. Then he fell. He counted the floors, and at the science floor, he gripped the edge where the elevator would have stopped. He cut the door open and stepped inside.

There, in the lab, people fled at the very sight of him. Sephiroth didn't mind. That meant less people between him and Genesis. Stopped breathing. Huh.

Sephiroth found him in Hollander's part of the laboratory, as expected. He was pale, oh so pale. Huh. Someone had put a sheet over his still, naked body. That was all wrong. Sephiroth removed the sheet and covered that small body with his own black duster instead. Better. He put a hand against one of those pale cheeks. So cold. Huh.

People started to appear again. The President, flanked by several Turks. Lazard. Angeal and the pup. A couple of nervous looking First Class, their weapons ready. Hojo.

Huh.

They all stared at Sephiroth, and he stared back. His fingers were still carefully caressing that cold cheek in a loving manner. Huh. How strange the world was. So strange.

He saw Hojo hand a syringe to Angeal, of all people. Huh. He never thought those two could get along in any manner. How strange the world was.

Angeal approached him, and Sephiroth let him. He was Genesis dear friend after all. But Angeal seemed so skittish. Did he expect Sephiroth to hurt him? Sephiroth didn't feel it as Angeal plunged the needle into his arm. But he saw it. He kept caressing Genesis' cheek absentmindedly as the liquid entered his body. Nothing happened. Huh.

Now they all seemed even more upset, arguing among themselves. They seemed to center on Hojo, pointing angrily at the syringe. Huh. Were they angry because nothing happened?

They tried to speak to him again, but nothing entered his fuzzy mind. He looked down at Genesis again. He looked so cold lying there. Suddenly, Sephiroth remembered Genesis detested the cold.

"He can't stay here." Sephiroth mumbled, making the others jump. "He'll get cold. He doesn't like the cold. I have to take him home."

"Sephiroth..." Angeal tried gently. "Come on, buddy. We have to leave him here. ...He's gone, Seph. I know you're sad, and so am I, but he's gone."

"He's not gone." Sephiroth protested quietly as he gently gathered Genesis in his arms. "He's right here. See?" He tried to get Angeal to look at Genesis, but the older man's eyes didn't leave his.

"But he's not breathing, Seph." Angeal said, his voice even and collected, even if his eyes showed his true conflict and pain. Huh. "He's dead. I'm so sorry."

Sephiroth looked down at the bundle in his arms. Huh. Would you look at that. Angeal was right. Genesis didn't breathe.

He wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

Genesis was dead.

It hit Sephiroth like a two ton rock dropped on his head. His knees buckled, and he fell to his knees on the cold floor, Genesis still clutched close to his chest.

"Breathe again." he whispered at his dead lover, all his love, hurt and desperation finally showing up in those intensely spoken words.

Genesis didn't.

The strong feelings of _lovehurtangerragesadnesshope loveloveloveyou_ died and so did everything that was Sephiroth.

Huh.


	11. Memory

Sephiroth had always heard about how great his memory was, how Hojo proudly proclaimed him to have perfect photographic memory.

There were few things he was grateful about Hojo giving him. But this was one such thing.

The reason for this unusual gratitude towards his maker was because there were few things as precious to Sephiroth as memories. Every small kiss, caress or look that his lover deemed him worthy of was received with nothing but thankfulness and bliss, and then lovingly stored in his memory bank.

Their first date was one such memory. They had gone to see LOVELESS, and Sephiroth remembered everything in perfect detail. What his lover wore that night, Genesis' crooked smile as Sephiroth secretly held his hand in the dark, the old lady two rows back that kept sneezing and making them giggle like giddy schoolchildren, the wet kiss they had shared in the car and the ice cream they shared afterwards while gazing deeply into each other's eyes. He remembered it all perfectly. If he so wished, he could close his eyes and watch the night unfold in perfect detail behind his eyes. A perfect entertainment during a boring board meeting while Heidegger or Scarlet just wouldn't shut up.

Yes, his memory was just perfect, like everyone said it was. But he was not above nodding with agreement when Genesis claimed they had eaten vanilla ice cream during their first date, when Sephiroth still remembered the strawberry taste in his mouth as if he had eaten it this very morning.


	12. Insanity

"This is insanity, Sephiroth!" Genesis hissed through clenched teeth as he clung to Sephiroth's muscled arm to stop the bigger man from storming out of their apartment.

"It's not!" Sephiroth growled out while trying his very best to wiggle out of Genesis' firm grip without harming him. He could get loose anytime he wanted, but that meant dislodging Genesis' arm - which was not an option. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"I thought **I** was the hotheaded one here!" Genesis huffed. "Calm down!" he added with a scowl as Sephiroth continued his wet-cat-wiggling. He knew the result of his lover getting loose wouldn't be pretty. "He _only _kissed me and groped my ass. He stopped when I told him to." Sephiroth's only answer was another growl as he redoubled his efforts to get himself free of Genesis grip to go maim some poor Second Class over a drunken mistake.

Genesis could only roll his eyes as he did his best to hang on. Who would have thought the icy General would be such a possessive and overprotective lover? But, he had to admit, it was kind of a turn on. Now, if he could only get his irate lover away from the door and into their bedroom...


	13. Misfortune

Sephiroth was a man of reason. Thus, he didn't believe in fickle things such as luck. Or that Goddess his lover worshiped, for that matter.

But as he traversed through the sticky, humid forest of Wutai, utterly alone and lost, he actually considered himself pretty unlucky. But on the other hand, being alone was a blessing att he moment, since he had little pieces of a wasp's nest and some mud in his beautiful, well-kept hair after a certain _accident _he'd rather forget or at least never speak of again. He clenched his teeth in anger and he trudged on, using Masamune like a common machete to get through the dense vegetation. If he happened to run into some unfortunate Third or Second, he would not hesitated in deposing of them - he'd prefer that over someone seeing him, the Demon of Wutai, in this state of **mess**.

"Seph?" a confused, but vaguely amused, voice asked from behind him. Sephiroth resisted the urge to face-palm at that voice. Genesis. "Dear Goddess, what happened to you?" Genesis then asked and approached him from behind, trailing a gloved hand down the dirty silver mane.

"Nothing." Sephiroth bit out, crossing his arms. He felt vaguely childish, but he couldn't help it. His hair was **ruined**! And _Genesis _saw it, no less. He was so embarrassed.

But Genesis just sighed in mild amusement. "Come on, hun. There is a river close by. Let's get you clean and shiny again before returning to camp."

"It's ruined!" Sephiroth snapped with a shaky voice. He was not going to cry, he was not going to cry...

"It's not." Genesis soothed. "Come on, I'll help you. I'm good with hair. We'll fix it just in time to go invade some burg or whatever. Come on."

And with those words, Genesis soothed and eased the fearsome Demon of Wutai into the river to fix his messy hair before any of their comrades or, the Goddess forbid, any enemy saw him in that state.

Imagines had to be maintained, at all costs.


	14. Smile

"Come on, Seph!" Genesis said with a very much annoyed scowl on his pretty face. "I want a picture of your for my desk!"

"And." Sephiroth stated evenly as he looked into the camera lens. "I said you could take one."

"Yes, but..." Genesis whined childishly. "I didn't you know would be so bitchy about it!"

Sephiroth spluttered with indignation. "What?! I'm sitting here like you asked me, letting you take a photo of me! In what manner is that being... _bitchy_?" He glared at his redheaded lover, who just deepened his scowl right back at him.

"Sephiroth." Genesis deadpanned. "You're supposed to smile when your lover is photographing you."

Sephiroth imminently looked deeply scandalized. "I will do no such thing!" he protested heatedly. "Besides, don't you want a picture that reminds you of _me_?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't want to work with my lover frowning icily at me all day!" Genesis spat out, stomping his heel onto the floor childishly.

"Well..." Sephiroth said, still glaring at his beloved. "There is only one way to settle this then."

"Angeal." they both said at the same time, narrowing their eyes at each other.


	15. Silence

It never bode well for Sephiroth when his lover was quiet. Of course, he liked silence in their apartment every now and then, but when Genesis locked himself up in their bedroom and was quiet for _hours_, it was a reason to worry.

Sephiroth was currently sitting in their living room, reading. He tried his very best to relax, but it was hard to do so while straining his ears to try to hear something, anything, from within the closed bedroom door. Genesis had just cast him a cheeky smirk before going inside hours before. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion. How come his lover was in _there_, and not out _here_, spouting poetry or nagging him about sex? This was not their usual routine, and Sephiroth damn well liked his routines.

He slammed the book onto the table and rose from the armchair in which he had been resting. Yes, bless the silence, but now he was going to find out what his lover was up to... He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Seph..." Genesis sultry voice could be heard from within.

Sephiroth swallowed heavily, grasped the doorknob and opened the door.


	16. Questioning

Sephiroth still remembered how bewildered he had been when he for the first time came home later than usual one night, without having called Genesis to tell him beforehand he wouldn't make it home until very late. His phone had been out of power, and to be completely honest, he hadn't given it much thought.

He had just entered their apartment when Genesis jumped him. His pretty redhead had been in pieces, screaming and demanding to know who he had been with. Sephiroth had been so confused. In his confusion, he answered the deadly question honestly.

"With the puppy."

Genesis exploded like a supernova. He screamed and spat his hate, hitting Sephiroth over and over again. Sephiroth just stood there and took it. He didn't understand. Why was Genesis so upset about him taking Zack with him on the mission like Angeal had requested? But when Genesis tried to leave, Sephiroth finally took action and encircled his lover with strong arms to keep him there. He was so confused. And he didn't know what to do.

So he just held the irate redhead close, restraining him as he cried, sobbed and screamed. He let Genesis hit, kick and bite him. He just cooed soothingly as his lover struggled in his arms. Sephiroth didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to fix it. But he didn't know what to do. So he just held Genesis until he finally calmed and went still in Sephiroth's arms, asleep after his exhausting tantrum.

That night, Sephiroth learned the depth of his lover's insecurities, even if he didn't understand it until Angeal carefully spelled it out for him in the morning, when Sephiroth called him, desperate for advice after the fit.

It saddened him that Genesis would think so lowly of him, of his affection and love. But when Genesis rose from bed the morning after, strangely quiet and with red-rimmed eyes, he didn't comment on the night before. Sephiroth wasn't sure, but he was quite sure he was a glimpse of thankfulness and apology in those pretty, azure eyes. And that was enough for him to forgive his lover of any uncertainness about the relationship, of any doubts or any harsh questions, or harsher hits. Everything was forgiven, yet not forgotten, and Sephiroth pressed a kiss against Genesis' brow before continuing cooking breakfast for them.

It would not be the last time Genesis questioned him. Questioned them and their relationship. But they would make it through those nights as well.


	17. Blood

Genesis had to admit that he was especially jealous of one of his lover's abilities; Sephiroth never bled. Genesis had never seen the man's blood, not once. Not during their rather harsh training sessions, not during the long, dreadful war against Wutai. Never.

Of course, Genesis wished no harm upon his younger lover, but... sometimes it would be nice to know the man had a weakness, that he too was flawed and human. And there was nothing as human as bleeding.

But as the saying went - you should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

One late, late night when Genesis was peacefully snoozing in his and Sephiroth's shared bed, alone, because his boyfriend was on a assignment in Junon, he was awoken by a small, almost inaudible noise. Roused from his slumber, he left the bed and tiptoed carefully over to the bedroom-door and peeked outside.

The sight that met him there broke his heart. Sephiroth sat at the kitchen table, a cloth stained a sanguine color pressed against his arm, a pained expression on his pretty face. It was obvious he was careful not to make any noise, to keep Genesis from knowing. To hide his weakness, like a wounded animal would.

And Genesis, who had wanted to see him bleed, cried softly at the sight. To see his hero bleed broke something inside of him, something which forever would remain broken.

Softly, he tiptoed back to bed and crawled down under the heavy, warm blankets again. When Sephiroth eventually entered the room and lay down on the bed, Genesis pretended to sleep.

Something shifted between them both that day, and their relationship was never quite the same again.


	18. Rainbow

Sephiroth really didn't understand what Genesis meant when he placed a rainbow-colored flag in their apartment, and in _Sephiroth's_ office of all places. People really stared at it weirdly when they entered his office to speak with him. When he dared to ask Genesis, carefully of course, all he got was some vague answer about that it had something to do with pride. He didn't ask again. He knew from experience that Genesis' pride was not something you wanted to upset unless you wanted to be castrated.

Slowly.

With a spoon.

And Sephiroth kind of liked his balls.


	19. Grey

There were few things Genesis despised as much as the color grey. That was one of the reason the city of Midgar bored him so. He could feel the grey dullness of its metal husk suck the very soul out of him. And out of others, turning them to grey, dull humans happy to live grey, dull lives.

And he _never _wanted to be a grey person - not on the outside nor on the inside. He wanted to be full of color, full of life! His red hair, his red duster, his red sword and his fiery personality only proved this. He **hated **the color grey. So when the foolish pup that was Zachary Fair commented on the fact that his lover's hair was grey, the boy received a well-earned slap. Sephiroth's hair was _silver_, thank you very much.

It was even worth receiving a scolding from Angeal to correct such an untrue statement!

Silver, thank you very much. Not grey. Never gray.

Never gray.


	20. Fortitude

People always praised his fortitude. The public praised his fortitude to kill dangerous monsters and keep them safe. The company praised his fortitude to go to war for them, and fight life-threatening battles.

Sephiroth himself, on the other hand, praised his own fortitude to date a certain Genesis Rhapsodos, with all his mood-swings and violent outbursts. That took a truly courageous mind to do, according to himself and most other people. Not that he regretted it in any manner, of course. Not even when Genesis threw a hissy fit over something as silly as looking at another redhead in a vaguely not-threatening way.

Not even then.


	21. Vacation

"You want to do what?" Sephiroth asked mildly as he added his signature to another paper, silently praying for his ears to have deceived him.

"**I**..." Genesis began again, slowly and firmly as if talking to a very dense person. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his boyfriend in response. "...want to go on a vacation." the redhead repeated, putting his hands on his hips in a vaguely feminine way.

No such luck as mishearing. Sephiroth sighed and put down his pencil. "Then take Angeal. Bring me the papers and I'll sign them, giving you a week off or so. Okay, baby?" Come on, cute nickname, work your magic…

When he heard Genesis whine, he knew he wouldn't get out of this so easily. "But I want to go with you!" his lover said rather childishly and pouted at him. "You never take me anywhere!"

"We went to the Scarlet Rose yesterday." Sephiroth reminded his older lover as he began to stack his paperwork to avoid looking at that adorable, pleading expression Genesis wore. They had gone to that horribly over-priced, but apparently romantic, restaurant the night before. Sephiroth had endured the looks and whispers, even smiled for his lover's sake **and **paid for their meal and wine without a fuss. And he hadn't even gotten a pity-blowjob for all his efforts, because the older man was apparently "not in the mood". Whatever **that **meant.

"But that was _just _a restaurant here in _Midgar_. You never take me anywhere other than the theatre and restaurants here at home." Genesis continued to bitch on. "I want to go to Costa del Sol. With you. Now."

Sephiroth felt a headache approaching. Why Costa del Sol of all places?! Why not somewhere less hot and crowded with idiots?! He had to handle this very carefully so it did not blow up in his face. Genesis did look rather irritated by now, probably since he hadn't gotten his will through right away. Sephiroth supposed he had spoiled his boyfriend a tad too much... "Why don't you want to go there with Angeal?" he asked carefully.

"Angeal's not my boyfriend, now is he?" Genesis grumbled and jumped off his desk, where he had been seated. "But perhaps _he _should be my boyfriend, since _he _wouldn't treat me like-" Now Sephiroth deemed it necessary to stop the tirade before his aggravated boyfriend left the office. He didn't put it past Genesis to sleep with someone else out of spite during a spat. Sephiroth allowed his boyfriend a great deal of things; spending his money freely, bitching all he wanted, denying sex and so on... But he was very possessive over his beautiful redhead, and he'd be damned before he let someone else put their grubby hands on **his **lover.

He grabbed Genesis with a firm grip around his slim middle, nuzzling the struggling body close. "Alright." he relented. "Costa del Sol it is. You and me. A week. Sounds good?" Oh Gods, he hoped Genesis would be satisfied with that...

How the hell could he be so pussy-whipped when his lover didn't even have a pussy?!

Genesis considered his words for a few moments before purring and turning to him. "When will we leave?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow?" Sephiroth tried with a dispirited expression, knowing this battle had been lost before it even begun.

That seemed to do the trick, and the day after that they were on their way to the place Sephiroth despised the most out of all places he had ever visited.

But at least he got a pity-blowjob out of it.


	22. Mother Nature

When Sephiroth met Genesis, he had thought the redhead was a true city-person. The way he dressed in all too expensive and impractical clothes, how he loved theatre and clubs and hated bugs, Sephiroth was quite sure of it. And it suited him just fine. Having grown up in Midgar, he didn't really understand the lure of Mother Nature.

Unfortunately, it turned out he was wrong. Genesis apparently loved nature, and spending time in it. He spoke of his childhood, with long days and nights spent in its alluring wilderness. Sephiroth had never experienced true nature, and wanting to please his lover, he had agreed on a camping trip despite his foreboding feeling.

After sleeping on hard ground for week, experiencing poison-ivy for the first time and being attacked by tree-living, poisonous snakes that apparently couldn't be killed because they were an endangered species, Sephiroth found that he absolutely despised nature and everything that came with it. Expect, perhaps, seeing Genesis skinny-dipping in the local river because he forget his swimming-trunks and there was no store close by. Perhaps.


	23. Cat

"I don't understand the point of them." Sephiroth declared from his place at the couch in Genesis' and his apartment. "Of keeping them around."

"What is it that you don't understand?" Genesis replied, patiently for once, from his place on the floor, petting his beloved cats; two female cats by the species Ragdoll. One he had brought from Banora to Midgar years ago; his old cat named Lady. The other was younger, and he had acquired her in Midgar. He had named her Sephira, to Sephiroth's great chagrin.

"You don't use them for fighting. You spend money and time on them, and you clean up after them and feed them. They have no function." Sephiroth said stubbornly and crossed his arms, sounding quite miffed.

"Must everything have a function, a purpose?" Genesis said with a teasing wink. "Can't some things just be?" When Sephiroth didn't answer, he gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine. I have them because I care for them. They are cute and loyal. I have cared for them since they were helpless kittens, and I still do. And they sleep in my bed-"

"I know." Sephiroth interrupted sourly. "Believe me, I know they sleep in **our **bed."

"And." Genesis said pointedly, ignoring his boyfriend. "...They remind me of you."

"... They remind you of **me**?" Sephiroth questioned with an indignant expression.

"Well, they do have the same eyes as you do." Genesis teased, before going on. "You're cute, cuddly and loyal, too."

"I'm not having this discussion." Sephiroth declared before standing up and leaving the living room behind, Genesis laughter trailing after him.

He was the Demon of Wutai, and he was neither cute nor cuddly!


	24. No Time

"Guys..." Angeal sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead in a tired manner. "There's is no time for preening. We need to get going **now**."

Of course, he was completely ignored. Just as always. Sephiroth even deliberately began moving even slower than before as a silent protest at being told what to do. Angeal bit back a sigh. He should know better than to try to hurry his friends in their morning rituals. He could only watch as Genesis took his sweet time with his make-up and Sephiroth spent 15 minutes getting his hair right, before starting to comb through Genesis' bed-head with barely concealed content. Sometimes, Angeal grumbled to himself, Sephiroth could be such a _bitch_.

And people thought Genesis was the difficult one!


	25. Trouble Lurking

The first time Sephiroth laid his eyes on one Genesis Rhapsodos, when the man was just a Cadet in the army, he knew he was nothing but trouble lurking barely beneath a pretty surface. All his senses were telling him that, screaming it to him. Stay away, his common sense said. That man will be nothing but trouble to you. But it was a very pretty surface all that trouble lurked under...


	26. Tears

Crying was something very foreign to the great General Sephiroth. He had not cried since he was ten years old and Hojo told him of his heritage. Not a single tear. But something he loathed _almost _as crying himself was watching others cry. It just made him so uncomfortable, since he had no idea how he should react to a scenario such as that. Most of the times he just reacted by going into full General-mood by altering his appearance and voice to icy sternness and yelling at them to stop that bawling imminently. It worked well enough on his subordinates, but slightly less well on secretaries and other paper-pushers. But hey, usually they got so scared they either stopped crying or fled, so that was a big plus in his books. But how to handle a lover's tears was slightly more difficult…

When Genesis began to outright sob one night when they were sitting on the couch together, Sephiroth had to fight the urge to flee very hard. Somehow, he sensed doing such a thing at this moment would earn his several weeks, if not months, on the couch. Instead, slightly panicked, he settled on somewhat awkwardly patting his boyfriend's back in a vaguely comforting manner that looked more like you would do for a person who was choking.

"What's wrong?" he asked eventually when the sobs didn't die down after several minutes.

"Are you kidding me?" Genesis snapped at him with irritation between the heavy, shaky sobs. "You're supposed to cry at this part! It's always so sad when he dies!"

Sephiroth returned his eyes to the movie. Honestly, he had not been following it at all. He was much more content with watching Genesis instead. "But... it seems like no one of the main characters died." he asserted the situation. "And they even killed that monster thing."

Genesis glared at him like he was a very dense person. "_Godzilla _died. I always cry at this part." He narrowed eyes at Sephiroth as if challenging him to disagree.

Not wanting to start an argument, Sephiroth just settled on nodding awkwardly, and made a mental note never to watch this movie with Genesis **ever **again.


	27. Foreign

Feelings, strong ones such as love and hate, had been so foreign to Sephiroth when they had first met and started to date. And to be completely honest, they still were. For an example, when Genesis proclaimed his love for his General, the man growled. _Growled_, for Goddess' sake. That was, according to Genesis standards, not a normal reaction to a tender moment like that. It wasn't aggressive, really. It was just some animalistic urge Sephiroth got, and it was a show of affection and possessiveness, apparently. It was okay as long as they were in private, but once Genesis had made the mistake of telling him something tender in public...

It had been a strenuous mission, and several Firsts had been on it, including Genesis and Sephiroth. The group had just set up camp when Genesis used a distraction in the men's attention (which was normally very focused on Sephiroth) to gently touch his lover's hand and whisper an endearment.

Sephiroth growled loudly at that, and all the men's attention was imminently snapped on them. Genesis was mortified, but Sephiroth, that bastard, didn't even seem to notice. Finishing off with another, now lower, growl, Sephiroth sat down with ease next to the fire. He looked at Genesis in expectation, clearly wanting his lover to sit next to him.

It wasn't as if the men didn't know about them. Everyone did. Even if they was not very open with their relationship. But growling at him in front of their underlings, like he was an owned piece of meat, was just demeaning and seriously pissed Genesis off. And of course, Sephiroth was oblivious. That pissed him off even more.

Genesis ground his teeth together and glared at his lover, who just returned his stare with a bewildered look in his eyes. The other Firsts sensed the tense air between their superiors and watched them with caution.

"Everything alright, sirs?" one of them asked carefully, both because of the growls and the tense air. Genesis clenched his fists tightly to his side, reveling in the pain his nails caused himself. He had to keep his temper in check. The boys had to see them as an united leadership, especially during a dangerous mission like this one. And besides, the boys all adored Sephiroth beyond reason. Genesis knew they didn't hold that kind of respect and love for him. And if he hurt Sephiroth, well, his popularity would go down even more. And endanger the mission.

He took a deep breath. Sephiroth was still looking at him questioningly, and so were the other men. "Everything is just fine." he bit out. Sephiroth stood up abruptly, and the other men tensed even more, seeing the sudden move as something aggressive. It took Sephiroth two strides with his long legs to reach Genesis, where he surprisingly gentle gripped both his hands and unclenched them. He must have smelled the blood, Genesis thought, affection mixing with his anger. Sephiroth always took care of him.

"Tell me how I screwed up, Gen." Sephiroth asked gently, not letting go of his hands. "Please."

Genesis was surprised. Surprised that Sephiroth exposed such weakness in front of their men. And somewhat touched, actually. This was how a boyfriend should act. Asking kindly, touching gently. Not _growling _like a beast marking its bitch in front of the other pack members. Since Sephiroth had asked so nicely, Genesis decided to award him an answer. And perhaps openness with their closest subordinates would be healthy. The First Class SOLDIERs were all a very loyal bunch, after all. Perhaps half-hiding their relationship hadn't been the right thing to do.

"You growled at me, like I _clearly _asked you not to do in public." Some venom found its way into his voice anyway.

"I... did?" Sephiroth asked, surprised. "I didn't even notice. Genesis, I'm sorry. I know you told me not to, but I..." He hung his proud head in shame. Genesis imminently felt bad, and he felt the burning stares of their men on him. Goddess, but they had a hero complex towards Seph.

Genesis rolled his eyes, and pushed playfully against his lover's chest, making the larger man instinctively embrace him as he pressed close. They stood there, in silence, embracing in front of all their men. Sephiroth understood his silent apology. However, the men didn't and Genesis knew he had to say something, or the mission would be at risk because the guys would get to caught up with their conflict. Ugh. Couldn't they just mind their own business? He pulled away.

"Never mind, Seph. I'm sorry too, for overreacting." Doing his best to ignore the gawking SOLDIERs all around them, he pecked his lover quickly on his lips. Their first kiss in public. Wow. Genesis had expected something more romantic for that...

But Sephiroth seemed glad as he gazed down on Genesis. And very much relieved, Genesis noted with surprise. Suddenly, an ominous feeling hit him; Had Sephiroth thought that Genesis was ashamed of him? Of their relationship? He knew the man didn't react like most else. Perhaps he had been hurt about hiding their relationship to others? He could see Sephiroth, with all his insecurities in himself as a worthy lover, would think such things. Deeply shaken to the very core of his being, Genesis firmly grasped Sephiroth's chest straps and pulled the man (his man, he thought possessively) down to his level to give him a deeper, more intense kiss, which Sephiroth happily returned.

When they pulled apart again, and turned to their men, Genesis noted that they now gazed upon him with different eyes. He now saw loyalty and love there, for him, for making Sephiroth so happy. If only Sephiroth knew how loved he truly was...

Yes, Sephiroth might be acting foreign, almost alien, in the way he thought about and reacted to strong feelings but, in the end, it didn't make him less human and it didn't make Genesis love him any less.


	28. Sorrow

Sephiroth was sad the day they burrowed young Cadet Thomson.

It was so strange, the feeling of sadness. He rarely felt it. But for once, he felt it as they lowered that horribly young _child _into the ground.

The funeral was small, almost insignificant in a way. The boy's family was there, and a few fellow Cadets. And Sephiroth. Everyone kept looking his way, glancing and looking away if he returned the stare. He hadn't changed out of his uniform. He had come here straight from the hospital where Genesis currently recovered from his near death experience.

It had been such a beautiful day. Their mission had been simple, or so they had thought. Genesis had infiltrated the rebel base with his team of Firsts, Seconds and a bunch of Cadets they had brought along because of the low level that mission had. Sephiroth stayed outside with his own team to catch the escaping rebels. Perfect training, they had decided.

It hadn't turned out very smooth. Someway, somehow, the rebels had gotten their hands of a bunch of former Shinra employees from the Science Department. They had developed special kind of bullet enhanced with pure Mako and Materia, which could, unlike ordinary bullets, hurt and even kill a SOLDIER. Even First Classes.

They got maimed. With the bullets spewing all around them, all the infiltrating group could do was to seek cover. Genesis took two bullets to the chest and one to the shin. He would have died. He would have died there that day had not a lone Cadet (who had survived by pure luck, having one of the other Cadets landing on him as he died, providing cover) grabbed his Commander's uninjured leg and _dragged _his 150kg heavily enhanced body to safety. The Cadet, Thomson, could just have run himself. No one would have blamed him, not even Sephiroth. But he didn't. He forced his weak, non-enhanced body to drag along that of his Commander, who he wasn't even sure lived anymore.

And he saved Genesis' life. He managed to get him outside before the suicide bombs the rebels had planted exploded. He got far enough away from the explosion to save his Commander's life, but not his own. He was hit in the back of the head by debris while shielding Genesis' unconscious body with his own, frailer one. He died immediately.

Genesis was saved. Sephiroth remembered cradling his lover's body in his arms seconds after the explosion. He had looked down on the boy. His eyes were wide open, unreadable in death. They were brown; a deep and warm color. His hair was dark blonde, or so Sephiroth thought. The unruly hair was so bloody. The back of his head was missing, crushed, and the brain spilled to the dirty ground in a mess of grey and slime.

He couldn't be more than 16 years old.

Sephiroth felt sick.

And grateful.

So grateful.

And sad.

So sad...

As he carried Genesis to the medical helicopter, he asked Zack to check up the boy. For once, he actually wanted to go to a funeral for one of his men. Before, he had only been forced when a First Class died.

He didn't like funerals, because he rarely felt sad on them, and that made him feel so inhumane. But this time, he felt true sorrow. For once he actually did.

The funeral was over, and Sephiroth was just about to leave to go back to Genesis again when they approached. The young Cadet's family. Poor people, underplate people. They must have been so proud of their son to make it into the army. And now he was dead, before he could make it to SOLDIER, before he could truly live. 16 years old. He felt sick when they thanked him for coming. He felt sick about how admiring and damn _grateful _they were for him to come. So thankful, so grateful, and Sephiroth couldn't escape quick enough. He just couldn't handle it. He felt sick.

He escaped soon enough. They were so understanding. He was the great General, and a busy man. Their understanding made him sick as well.

"T-thank you, General, sir." the mother had sniffled. "Timmy would have been so honored to have you at his funeral, yes he would. You're such a busy man, and you came. Thank you so much, sir. Little Timmy admired you so." The Father had nodded his agreement to his wife's words, pride mixing with his sorrow.

Sephiroth had just nodded, very stiffly, coldly, before leaving. He had already arranged with the Economy Department to transfer a very generous amount of money to the family every month, but he didn't want to be present when they were told that. He would give them money. It was all he could do. They could move to the Upper Plate. Educate their remaining children. Start a new life.

Without Timmy, because he was dead.

Sephiroth felt sick. And sad. So sad.

But Genesis lived, and that made life worth living.


	29. Happiness

Sephiroth considered himself a very simple man.

Happiness to him was azure eyes. It was copper red hair, and a crooked smirk. It was a crimson duster blowing in the wind. It was creaking leather gloves as they caressed his cheek. It was pale skin and strong muscles. It was a scarlet sword meeting his in the heat of battle. It was a silent laugh and an amused glance. It was a secret touch to his knee during a meeting. It was another's orgasm that he shared. It was a warm body tucked under his chin.

It was... everything he could ever need or want.

"What are you thinking about, handsome?" A gentle hand caressed Sephiroth's cheek and back over his hair, tucking it behind his ear, and in return he made a small sound and cuddled closer to Genesis, pulling the blanket over them both.

"Nothing, Gen." he replied drowsily, quite tired after a day of board meetings and grunt training, and his own late-night musings. His lover snorted in reply. Sephiroth settled in, a smell of fresh apples lulling his senses. That hand continued its slow caressed over spun, white silk. It felt so good. "I'm just considering how happy I am." He said after several minutes of silence. No reply met his ears, for Genesis breath had evened out by now, his hand still tangled in Sephiroth's thick mane. Sephiroth smiled, closed his eyes and drifted off – safe and loved. And so happy.


	30. Under the Rain

"I don't know, Genesis." Sephiroth said, biting his lip. Only Genesis could ever make him even consider something like this. Only Genesis.

"Come on, baby." Genesis coaxed with that eternal smirk etched on his pretty face. He was halfway out of the door leading to the roof of Shinra Tower, trying to pull Sephiroth with him, but failing horribly. Sephiroth stood where he stood, not even seeming to budge one centimeter no matter how hard Genesis pulled on his arm. "It will be amazing. And so sexy. You'll love it, I promise."

"Can't we go be... sexy somewhere else?" Sephiroth plead, biting his lip uncertainly. "What is someone _sees_ us?"

Genesis rolled pretty eyes. "Then you can Masamune them." He smiled wryly, speaking out of experience. "But why would anyone go up on the roof in this weather, and at this time of the night anyway?"

"Maybe they want to have a romp in the rain as well." Sephiroth said, still not moving even as Genesis pulled on his arm with all his enhanced might. "I don't get it anyway. Exactly _why _do you want us to make love in the rain?"

"Because it's _romantic_!" Genesis answered heatedly, and Sephiroth heard the underlying whine. He knew that if Genesis didn't get his way, he would soon have a full-fledged bitch-fit on his hands. Hm, to ponder what was worse... The Silver Elite having his bobbing white ass on video, or his lover hating him for weeks? Decisions, decisions... But Genesis made the decision for him, by glaring and pouting with those plush lips. As if Sephiroth could resist something as tempting as that. He relented, took his lover's pulling hand in his own and followed him outside.

It was pouring outside, and Sephiroth winced slightly as his leathers got soaked within seconds. Not so nice. Wet leather never was never very pleasant. Giving a small sigh, he followed his lover out into the rainy night. Thankfully, the rain was so immense and caused fog thick enough to hide them from any surveillance camera. Sephiroth had no wish to star in a Turk porno, thank you very much.


	31. Flowers

Sephiroth couldn't say he was very fond of the slums of Midgar. It was dirty, disgusting and just plain depressing. The people of the slums, broken down by drugs, prostitution, sickness and poverty, managed to tickle even his rather damaged sense of pity.

But no darkness without light, no?

Young Zack had a friend there, Sephiroth knew. He had never met said friend, but when he saw her lingering near that half-ruined church, he knew right away. She was pure, in a sense. Clean, somehow, of the dirt of the slums. Innocent. Somehow alike Zack himself. Sephiroth approached her. He saw she feared him, at first, but when he appeared mild and mentioned Zack's name, she calmed fairly quickly. Sephiroth didn't even bother feeling slighted over her fear, as his more temperate lover surely would have. He knew how the people of the slum felt about Shinra.

She introduced herself as Aerith, and she smiled kindly at him. That day, Sephiroth had vanquished some rather high-leveled beasts dwelling in the shadows of the slums, and she thanked him for that, stating the children could play safely now. Well, as safely as one could in the slums, at least. Not all beasts were beings of Mako.

Aerith blushed as she peered up at him. Sephiroth, no longer as innocent of the emotion of attraction as he had been before Genesis, pretended not to notice her small crush.

"I heard, from Zack, that you sell flowers?" Sephiroth asked politely. Flowers were nearly impossible to acquire at this part of the world, at least good and fresh ones.

"Oh, I do!" she said, her smile brightening up even more, so her face was almost radiating with warmth and life. Sephiroth supposed she was attractive. It was hard to tell for someone like him, who had been considered asexual by the scientists before a certain fiery SOLDIER stormed into his life and turned it upside down. "Do you want to buy some?" she asked, her blush deepening as she shyly fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Yes please." he replied. "Do you have roses, red ones?"

"Oh..." she said, her expression falling somewhat. "Are they... for a sweetheart?"

"Yes, they are for my sweetheart." Here he had to smile a little. It was quite weird to think of Genesis using such terms. Genesis himself would certainly not be pleased by such a girly nickname. All that pride... But Sephiroth was sure his lover would love some nice, fresh flowers.

"How many would you like?" Aerith asked, sounding quite dispirited.

"As many as you have."

Her face fell even more.


	32. Night

Their days belonged to everyone else. To Shinra, to SOLDIER, to their duties. To experiments and rivalry. To pain and blood and war and let downs.

But the nights belonged only to them.

"I love you." Genesis whispers huskily into one of Sephiroth ears as he kisses it tenderly. Sephiroth shivers in response, both at the loving words and the arousing touch. Gently, he grabs naked thighs and pulls carefully on them, separating those pale, long legs and situating himself in between. Genesis purrs in response as he parts his legs, so responsive and submissive and _accepting _it turns Sephiroth on even more.

"I love you too." Sephiroth replies eventually, when he has managed to get over the sight of his naked lover beneath him, which always managed to stun him into silence. Genesis looks pleased, both at the heated looks and the loving words.

They kiss.

And then the two becomes one the in the darkness of the night, during those hours that belonged solely to them.


End file.
